Zevra
Zevra is a newly Lightforged Draenei who has found new meaning in the Light during the war on the Legion. Description ---- Zevra is a robust Draenei of considerable muscle - arms unmistakably those of a blacksmith. Her confidence is evident in her exemplary posture and commanding voice. Standing around 7'5, she's somewhat tall for her race, perhaps exaggerated by her stance. Her long, elegant tail swishes about as she walks and is decorated with metal bands. The horns atop her head are long and look heavy. A speech impediment inhibits all languages she knows. Armor Master crafted plate armour. When in cities, often seen with a plaid shirt instead of armour on her torso. Arms Trained and fought for many years with sword, shield, battleaxe, mace, pole-arm and chain. History ---- Born on the Genedar, Zevra did not tread on Draenor until well into her fourth millenium. By that time, she'd taken up the hammer and gained tremendous skills of the forge. With thousands of years of blacksmithing under her belt, to this day she has no difficulties finding work. Like her father, she was brought up as a Vindicator - a warrior of the Light. It was impossible to tether Zevra to one place on Draenor. She lived an explorer's life, roaming the planet in search of treasure and mystery, longing for the exquisite rush of discovery. In her travels she learned the intricacies of beast taming. It sparked rumours that she could speak to the animals... When many friends and family including two brothers and one sister were killed in the Exodar crash, Zevra was lost in mourning. Her faith in the Light faltered. For years she had no will to continue fighting. When the Legion attacked and the Alliance was called to the Broken Isles she took up her sword and shield once more. She fought on Argus among the Army of the Light for the entire campaign, not once returning to Azeroth. Her faith in the Light was restored and achieved understanding beyond that she'd ever felt before. After the war she successfully completed the trials and became Lightforged. Family Zevra was raised to be tough like her father, Yrenos. Zaela - her mother - took a very passive role in her upbringing. Three of their children perished in the crash of Exodar. Two survived: Zevra and Zelerii. Unfortunately, Zelerii's injuries drove her to madness and her location is unknown. Zaela is the sister of Xanaria, making Zevra the cousin of Xaevii, a Draenei often seen in Stormwind. Personality ---- Confident, driven. Tends to be foolish with tunnel vision in certain situations. Greedy for treasure. Loves romance with women... and breaking their hearts. Languages Zevra has worked hard to learn many languages, often piecing them together with old tomes found while tomb raiding and treasure seeking. Most of the following are spoken and written at a basic level. - Common, Draenei (Language), Devilsaur, Orcish Nazja, Kalimag, Ravenspeech, North Hillsbradian (Language), Serpent... Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Lightforged Category:Blacksmiths Category:Vindicators Category:Paladins Category:Army of the Light